


Unpleasant Circumstances

by Ryuu22



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Manga Spoilers, Science, This Is STUPID, it’s basically just dialogue, no beta we die like men, this is just the result of boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu22/pseuds/Ryuu22
Summary: Senku and Xeno just finished their calculations with the medusa a few hours ago, and they were pretty pleased with themselves. However, at the moment they were just chatting about random things. Most topics were science related, but they also talked a bit about their personal lives. Even though the current circumstances were not the greatest, they were still mentor and student for a while, and it was nice to talk again.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu & Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Unpleasant Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty dumb, so don’t have high expectations. English is also not my mother language, so there might be some grammatical errors. Also, I tried to make Xeno’s language as “elegant” as I possibly could, but I might have failed.

Senku and Xeno just finished their calculations with the medusa a few hours ago, and they were pretty pleased with themselves. However, at the moment they were just chatting about random things. Most topics were science related, but they also talked a bit about their personal lives. Even though the current circumstances were not the greatest, they were still mentor and student for a while, and it was nice to talk again. 

“Didn’t you mention once that you have a husband? What happened to him?” Senku asked his ex mentor. He was actually pretty curious about what kind of person would be capable of actually marrying Xeno, so he wondered if he was already revived. He maybe even met him. 

“Oh, I remember having that conversation. I also remember you telling me that falling in love is an illogical concept, since it is only caused by some chemicals in the brain. I wonder what made you ask this question now.” He responded. 

Senku did, in fact tell him this. It was one day when he was around fourteen, and Xeno’s respond to his scientific theory was late, what Senku found weird, since the other scientist was always in time. He only got a response the other day, what made him slightly annoyed. 

“I apologize for the late response. Due to certain events in my personal life I was not able to read your message in time.” Senku was fairly surprised by the response. 

“Personal life? You pretty much seem like a person who doesn’t do anything else but work 24/7.” He responded. But the respond he got made him even more surprised. 

“Is that so? In this case I might surprise you with the fact, that I actually have a husband, and I was spending time with him. Science is fascinating and elegant, but that is not the only good thing in life.” Senku was a bit shocked. These were the words that he would the least expect from Xeno. He thought that he started to get to know him. Turned out he was wrong. 

“Seriously? Falling in love is only some chemical reactions in the brain. It’s also illogical and dumb.” He typed. He was fairly annoyed that this was the reason why he still didn’t get his response for his theory back, that he worked so much on. 

“You are correct, that our feelings are caused by chemicals in the brain, however, in my opinion, that is what makes it even more fascinating. Such elegant feelings are caused by science, illogical would be the last thing I would call love.” Senku didn’t bother anymore. 

“Whatever. Just read my theory already.” Was the last message he sent. 

“Yea, I did say that. I still stand by my point, but I think now I can also understand by what you meant…” Senkuu said, with a barely visible blush on his face, then continued. “However, the reason I asked is that I’m curious about what kind of person would be capable of marrying you.” He said out bluntly. 

“Oh, is that the case? Maybe you also found someone for yourself?” Xeno asked, while he completely ignored the second part of his ex student’s answer. 

“Yea. I did. It’s Gen. Whatever. Just answer already.” Said Senku as he looked away slightly blushing. He was always pretty straight forward, and didn’t see the point of hiding things, but romance was still a pretty new concept to him. 

“How elegant! He definitely is the greatest liar alive, even I was surprised by it.” He said, but as he saw how Senku’s face was getting more and more annoyed, he decided to finally answer the question. “To answer your question, to what kind of person he is, my husband was also revived by me, shortly after I successfully revived myself. He was part of the military, and was one of the elites. We were childhood best friends, due to our mutual interest for firearms. He is extremely talented, and ever since his teenage years he only failed to shoot the target once. He is my right hand, and I trust him more than anyone else in this world… By this information you might already guess who this person is.” He said. First there was admiration in his voice. It was clear he loved him just by these few sentences. But he said the last sentence with a more serious tone, and a confident smile. He was pretty terrifying. 

“Wait- don’t tell me that your husband is Stanley.” Senku said with a surprised tone, and Xeno just smirked to confirm his ex student’s theory. “Well, shit. He must be pretty infuriated huh?” He asked, but didn’t expect a respond, as he continued. “But that makes sense. He is also terrifying as hell.” He finally said. 

“Is he? He is outstandingly attractive, and his sniping method is exceptionally elegant, he is too amazing for me to be terrified of him.” He said with a dreamy look on his face. Senku just showed disgust on his face, as he responded. 

“Yea, it must be pretty “elegant” when you’re not the target of his “exceptional” sniping skills.” He said with a mocking tone. Xeno just smiled then responded. 

“Keep in mind that you are the only target of his who actually survived.” He said. “Moreover, I’m convinced that he won’t miss for the second time, especially that now I might be in danger.” He said with a horrifying smile, what even gave Senkuu the chills. He had to remind himself for a moment that Xeno is currently tied with ropes, and is harmless in his current state. However, the knowledge that Stanley is not only Xeno’s subordinate, who is just completing his task, but also his husband, who he is also emotionally attached to, did leave him with some unease. 

After a few minutes of silence, they started to talk about something science related again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it. :)


End file.
